


Larimar

by ImperialMint



Series: i don't want to be that crashing wave [tumblr prompts] [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf doesn’t mean turning into a hairy beast anymore. For Ace, there are a few side effects with the disease, and Marco helps him through a specific urge. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larimar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yozoraarashi and tumblr prompts. This one's theme is werewolves.

“You don’t have to stay,” Ace muttered, curled up on the sofa. Marco sighed and set a mug of tea down on the table, sitting beside him.

“That’s ridiculous. We’ve come this far, I’m not going to back out at the last minute.” He paused. “I want to be here, honestly.”

Ace poked his head out of his little ball, a miserable look on his face. He’d been like that – miserable – for just over two months, not that Marco could blame him.

Seven and a half weeks ago, Ace had contracted the werewolf virus. It was startlingly common, though most strains ended up giving their carriers heightened senses or a little more hair. Ace, however, had been attacked and infected with a stronger version, one that would give him all the effects of being a wolf… without actually turning him into an animal.

Ace had spent his first full moon away from home, in a special facility that monitored him and made sure he wouldn’t harm the public or, most importantly, himself and loved ones. He’d been approved to have his next change at home, and Marco had spent every night that month at an evening class, learning what Ace had gone through and how he’d be able to help.

In truth, there wasn’t much Marco could do. Or rather, needed to do.

“It’s disgusting,” Ace mumbled, grabbing a sofa cushion and burrowing his face into it, hiding himself from Marco.

“We don’t have to do it,” Marco said softly. “It was only a suggestion, after all.”

There had been many suggestions on how Marco could help Ace through his transformations, and a lot of them were very simple. Serve raw, good quality meats – or very rare if preferred. Provide Ace with a safe place to rest, and keep all exits open in case one of them needed to back away for a moment. There was also the suggestion of sexual intercourse, though it varied from person to person.

When Ace changed, he became horny, to put it simply. His hormones drove him wild, and while he could control himself, he’d admitted that he’d been very, very close to rutting against anything he could in front of the cameras monitoring him.

It had been easy for Marco to suggest a solution. He wouldn’t exactly be getting a bad deal by letting Ace fuck him (quite the opposite in fact), but Ace still seemed incredibly wary. 

There was another side-effect of being infected with the werewolf disease. It wasn’t too common, but Ace happened to display it, and it was the main reason he was buried in the sofa instead of Marco.

Under a full moon, Ace knotted, like a dog (or, well, wolf). Marco wouldn’t push Ace, but he was curious as to how it felt. He wouldn’t admit that to Ace, because this was a big thing and Marco wouldn’t force him, but he wanted to feel Ace inside of him, swelling and tight together.

“If you want to,” Marco said carefully, trying to hide his want, “then I’d really like to.”

Ace looked at him, eyes narrowed. He wrinkled his nose, eyes darting to Marco’s crotch. Perhaps Marco hadn’t been as careful as he’d hoped, on account of Ace’s enhanced senses. This werewolf thing would take a lot of getting used to, especially when Ace hardly changed physically. His canines sharpened and his dick gained the capacity to knot, but that was pretty much it.

It was disappointing, really. Ace himself had hoped for something a little more dramatic, a little more Hollywood. 

“You really want me to fuck you,” Ace said, uncurling and sitting up. “It doesn’t disgust you.”

His voice held revelation in it, and Marco felt no need to be embarrassed by how much the prospect of Ace filling him, swelling inside of him, turned him on. Knotting was possessive, and Marco was all Ace’s.

“Upstairs,” Ace said, voice tight. He was biting his lip, and Marco stood, dutifully moving to their bedroom. 

Ace was fast, moving forwards quickly, pushing Marco to the bed. He was ridiculously hard against Marco’s thigh, rubbing against him as they kissed. Marco opened his mouth, letting Ace slip his tongue between them, and he inhaled sharply, fingers clutching at Ace’s clothes, wanting every inch of him and more.

He could feel how eager Ace was, and Marco also knew they had a long night ahead of them. He pushed Ace back, excitement coiling in his stomach as he realised exactly what they were about to do. He’d let Ace knot him first, to drive down the possessive urges he felt, and they’d continue on through the night, drawing themselves out again and again, until they collapsed together in a happy heap.

Marco couldn’t remember the last time he’d planned an all-night sex session, and his cock twitched against the fabric of his underwear.

Carefully, slowly, Ace pulled Marco’s trousers and underwear down, exposing him. Marco threw his shirt to the side, uncapping a bottle of lube he’d set on the bed earlier as he watched Ace strip.

“Slower,” Marco said, slicking his fingers. “Show yourself off,” he added with a grin, ignoring the wide eyes Ace gave him.

Marco entered himself slowly as Ace pulled his shirt up, exposing tight muscles and tanned skin. He ran a hand over his chest, slipping the shirt off, and Marco bit his lip as he added a second finger, legs shifting apart. He wanted Ace more than anything, but he needed to be prepared first.

Next, Ace tucked his thumbs in his belt loops, pulling his shorts down slowly. His cock sprung free, skin tight and veins engorged, and Marco shuddered, wanting Ace inside of him now. He couldn’t be hasty, though, and Marco watched as Ace came closer, covering one of his own fingers with lube and pressing inside of Marco with a grin. 

He leant forwards, pressing deeper, and Marco’s back arched, sparks of pleasure and heavy pressure spreading through his body. Ace kissed the side of his mouth slowly, tongue running over skin and pointed canines drawing against him, tempting. Marco’s free hand came to grab the back of Ace’s head, hips shifting as Ace brushed his prostate again, his breath catching in his throat. It wasn’t enough, and Marco needed much more.

“We can deal with foreplay later,” Marco hissed into Ace’s ear, nipping at the top cartilage. “I want you in me now.”

Ace’s cock brushed against Marco’s thigh and Ace whined, low in his throat. He was needy, Marco knew, and he beckoned Ace closer, slicking his cock with lube, curling his fingers. Ace’s entire body jerked in surprise and he moaned, resting his head on Marco’s shoulder. 

“Don’t hold back,” Marco whispered, the tip of Ace’s cock pressing against his entrance. “I can handle it.”

They’d agreed upon a safe word days ago, and Marco trusted Ace would stop if he said it. Until the word escaped his lips, though, nothing was too much. Marco closed his eyes as Ace entered him fully, his dick thicker at the base than it had been before. Marco felt stretched, with a little discomfort, but it was a good discomfort.

“Slowly,” Marco commanded, and Ace huffed against his ear, slowly shifting his hips and pressing in carefully. Next time they did this, Marco decided he’d ride Ace, but he wanted Ace to relieve himself, wanted to be pounded into – as pornographic as that sounded.

“Let me turn around,” Marco said, and Ace slid out completely. His jaw was clenched, eyes wide, and ability to speak entirely lost. Marco kissed him softly before he rolled onto his stomach, and Ace curved over him instantly, slipping into Marco with a grunt.

“Start off gently,” Marco reminded Ace, pushing back and wiggling his hips. Ace let out a sigh of content, moving out slowly, keeping his chest pressed against Marco’s back as they fucked.

“Good,” Marco said, breathing a little heavy. “You’re doing so good.”

The praise emboldened Ace and he moved a little faster, straightening up a little so he could position himself perfectly. Marco’s hands clutched at the pillows and he couldn’t hold back his moans. He shifted, head rolling back, as Ace moved up, hands clutching his waist tightly as he grunted, coming inside of Marco.

They’d mentioned that, during his knot, Ace would come a lot quicker then he usually did, but Marco knew he didn’t need a lot of penetration alongside the swell. He took a steady breath as he felt his skin tighten, Ace’s knot thickening, filling Marco completely. Ace’s hands moved from his hips and round to his glistening cock, stroking him gently as he kissed Marco’s shoulder blades.

“You’re taking my knot well,” Ace whispered, voice deep and thick with lust. “They warned me that it wouldn’t work well first time, but look at us.”

Ace rocked his hips, Marco’s cock jerking in his grip.

“You’re mine,” Ace said, and Marco couldn’t hold back anymore. The swell of Ace’s knot pressed into him and Ace’s hand pushed him over the edge. He came, pressing back against Ace with a groan. 

They slowly lowered onto their sides, Ace still wrapped around Marco. His knot was still intact, and Marco could feel desire tingling again – though it would be a while before he was fully hard again. This was something incredibly personal, and Marco loved the feeling of being needed so entirely that Ace wanted to trap them together.

“Thank you,” Ace murmured, kissing Marco’s shoulder. Minutes had passed and his knot was softening, leaving Marco empty. Just the once was far from enough and Marco stroked the arm that was wrapped around his chest.

“I’m not done with you,” Marco whispered, pulling free of Ace with a little effort and rolling him onto his back, mounting him. He shifted his hips over Ace’s cock – and it was already hardening once again, such was the curse of a werewolf.

“I have a lot of plans,” Marco said, leaning down over Ace’s lips with a smile. Ace grinned back, leaning upwards for a kiss. 

On second thought, Hollywood could keep its terrible monsters. Both Marco and Ace decided that they much preferred their strain of the werewolf disease, and full moons became nights where they would join together, reaffirm their bonds and ignore the rest of the world.


End file.
